For decades, people have used various wax and silicone compositions to wax surfaces, such as the painted surface of a car. After the painted surface is washed and dried, waxes are typically applied to the surface by spraying, squirting, or rubbing the wax onto a freshly cleaned, dried, and cooled surface. The wax is preferably applied using a circular motion and is left dry to a haze. The haze is then removed by buffing the surface with a clean soft towel. This type of buff waxing is very time consuming and labor intensive.
Although quick wax jobs are obtainable in an automatic or semi-automatic car-wash, where the car-wash liquid wax may be sprayed onto the vehicle and dried using an air blower subjected to a blow dry step, such applications do not provide long lasting satisfactory results. Such wax formulations applied during a carwash do not provide the type of high-gloss finish that may be obtained through the standard circular buffing method.
Additionally, conventional polish compositions utilized for vehicular surfaces, especially automotive paint surfaces, typically are time consuming when applying and contain an abrasive component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,953 discloses an improved silicone containing a polish, montan wax, emulsifier, silicone oil, amino silicones, finely divided abrasive, water and a volatile aliphatic hydrocarbon liquid; wherein the hydrocarbon liquid evaporates three to five times faster than water. The polish composition is applied to the vehicle's surface, allowed to dry to a haze, and then buffed off. The labor and effort in applying these polishes has discouraged many consumers from using these products.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,974, discloses both a composition and method for creating a glossy or shiny finish on a hard surface. The composition of one embodiment comprises a base polish and at least one poly[oxyalkyline]ammonium cationic surfactant, which provides an improved gloss/shine. The composition also further comprised of polishing agent abrasives to remove contaminants. However, when applied to painted surfaces, which also takes substantial time and effort, the abrasives reduce the paint layer thickness and require extensive buffing for removal.
Therefore, what is needed is a composition and method of waxing to provider users the ability to apply, and wipe off, the composition to a wet vehicle with little or no buffing, resulting with a shine that has a long lasting, high-gloss finish and without any abrasives that reduce the paint surface thickness.